


Merry Christmas After All

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has a drink at the Three Broomsticks on Christmas Eve the first Christmas after the first war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbaLark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaLark/gifts).



Severus Snape sat at the bar of the Three Broomsticks, alone on Christmas Eve. He was one of several patrons, all of whom had a reason this year after the war to drink memories away. He sat in the deepest shadows he could find.

“’Nother drink, luv?” Rosmerta asked the youngest of the Hogwarts professors. He was so young she still remembered him as a fellow student, just a year or two below her.

“Yes,” he said shortly, knocking back his Firewhiskey, letting it burn its way down.

“There ye be, luv,” she said simply and deposited another, like she had already thrice this night.

He brooded as patrons left one by one to finish their Christmas in a stupor elsewhere or took a room upstairs. Finally, he alone was left, perched like a young crow on the last stool from the door.

“We’re closing,” Rosmerta said, appearing again at his side in her green robes trimmed in white fur. Her hat sat jaunty on her head, a sprig of mistletoe accenting its rim. “Want a room?”

“You rented the last one already,” Severus pointed out, remembering her telling that to the last person who left.

“There’s still my room,” she told him, her hand resting on his knee with promise. He eyed her, her curves and her mistletoe, before nodding.

The darkness softened as she _Nox_ ed the candles but left the fairy lights as she led him to her quarters. Perhaps this would be a Merry Christmas after all.


End file.
